


Untitled

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow





	Untitled

"Tell me something you've always wanted to do," Katherine said, and she hoped the offer was implicit, but Marcus shook his head, saying just "No, I don't want my dreams anymore, I want what we have now."

Sometimes at night Marcus insists on going to his own bed, and he won't let Katherine follow, in some fit of conscience that doesn't make any sense to her. Sometimes she yells and shouts at him, when he tries that, but other times she lets him go and waits until the mansion is quiet. "I thought that I heard you calling," she lies as she climbs into bed with him. He never sends her away.


End file.
